


Can't Keep A Secret

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Noah knows everyone’s secrets - except yours. In exchange for your secrets, Noah tells you some of your friends but there’s only so much you can tell him and there’s one secret you really never meant to reveal.





	Can't Keep A Secret

“Hi.” I screamed and practically jumped out of my skin when Noah materialised on my bed beside me.

“Shit, Noah, some warning would be nice.”

“Sorry.” There was a smile on his face that told me he wasn’t really that sorry.

“You can’t just turn up in my room unannounced y’know. I could be naked in here for all you know.” If ghosts could blush Noah would be right now. He had the decency to look flustered and apologetic now.

“Sorry. I just needed someone to talk to.”

“What’s up?” I pushed my textbooks to the bottom of my bed and curled up on my side so I could face him.

“I’m just tired. It’s all a lot sometimes.” I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. There wasn’t a lot I could do to help really but I’d do what I could.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be alright. On the plus side, I learned some new secrets today.” He was smiling now and that was so much better than the exhaustion he’d arrived with. 

“Secrets?” I asked, latching onto the brighter change in subject. “I love secrets.”

“Not as much as I do?”

“Yes but you already know them all.”

“I don’t know yours.” He pouted, as if being adorable would convince me to tell him.

“And I bet that’s killing you…” I trailed off, wincing at my words. “Sorry, poor word choice.”

“It’s okay. But I do want to know your secrets.” He turned pleading eyes on me now and I wanted to tell him whatever he wanted to know. Even knowing there were some secrets he absolutely shouldn’t know. I thought I might regret what I was going to say next but I said it anyway.

“How about this? For every secret you tell me, I’ll tell you one of mine.”

“I probably shouldn’t tell…” Noah seemed to want to though.

“Just avoid the personal stuff. But I already know that Ronan is in love with Adam if that’s what you’re worried about?” He looked taken aback and I was unbelievably pleased at my ability to surprise him

“How?”

“It’s obvious.”

“True. Okay, I’ll play. First secret: Sometimes Gansey and Ronan sleep together. Not sexually though.”

“That’s adorable.”

“I know. Your turn.” I tried to think of a good one to start with, grinning when I realised the perfect secret.

“That mystery girl Gansey made out with at a party last year was me.”

“That was you!?” Noah’s eyes were wide and his smile huge and excited. I knew he’d like that one. “I’m offended neither of you told me that before.”

“I’m not sure Gansey even knows.”

“Wow. Okay, Adam had a crush on you when you first met.”

“He did? I wish I’d known back then. I had a crush on him too.”

“Wait really?” I was actually surprised he didn’t know that one, thought it was obvious even if Adam himself hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah. Why do you think I used to give you all free ice cream?”

“Because you’re just super nice?” He grinned sweetly and I appreciated that he thought so well of me even if I hadn’t actually done it for particularly benevolent reasons.

“It all came out of my paycheck so no.”

“How have I been so oblivious about you?” I shrugged and Noah thought for a moment. “Okay, this one is my secret. You’re my favourite.”

“Awh really?” He nodded and I pecked his cheek, enjoying the joyous bubble of laughter that escaped when I prodded his stomach teasingly. He was ticklish. That was an interesting revelation. Ghosts could be ticklish. “My secret is that I have a crush on one of my best friends.”

“Who?”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Fine. Ronan has fuzzy teddy bear pyjamas.”

“He does _not!_”

“He absolutely does.”

“Oh my god.” That changed everything. Ronan. In fuzzy teddy bear pyjamas. I wanted to see that myself. I needed pictures. “Okay, I’m the one who accidentally scratched up Ronan’s car.”

“You know he’ll kill you for that.”

“Why do you think I never said anything?”

“Good call.”

We traded secrets for a little while longer but I was starting to run out of anything worthwhile. And I was getting kind of tired. It was already late when Noah had showed up and several hours of studying had left me desperate for bed. But I wasn’t going to waste a second of time with Noah. Especially when we were having this much fun. Besides, you could never be sure when he’d turn up again next. I finally thought of something good I’d never told any of the boys.

“Ooo! I once got suspended for punching someone at school.”

“_No!_” He somehow managed to look shocked, disapproving, and impressed at the same time.

“Yep. He deserved it though. Your turn.”

“Okay. How about this, I also have a crush on one of my friends.”

“Who?”

“That’s not how it works.” He echoed my answer from earlier and I scowled at the smug smirk on his face.

“Ugh.” That wasn’t fair. I thought for a while but there was really only one thing left. I took a deep breath and steeled myself to say it. “You’re the one I’ve got a crush on.” I whispered it, half hoping he wouldn’t hear.

“Oh.” He paused. “Can I tell you my next secret?” I nodded, not looking at him. He didn’t say anything for another moment and I started getting worried. Just as I was summoning the nerve to look at him and see what was wrong, cold lips pressed against mine. They stole the breath from my lungs and set my pulse racing in the brief moment they made contact.

“You…” I wasn’t entirely sure what I was trying to say when he pulled away. My thought process was completely derailed.

“Yeah. You’re the one I have a crush on.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, smiling teasingly at my inability to form a real response.

“Kinda trying to process a lot right now Noah.”

“Can I do anything?” I thought for a second.

“Yeah. Can you kiss me again?” He didn’t bother to reply just grinned and did as I asked. His touch felt lighter this time. He was fading. But he kept kissing me until he couldn’t any longer and I was left all alone again. At least I had some time to process it all. Figure out what this meant and how I felt about everything. One thing I knew for sure: I wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
